The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers". It will appeared on Youtube on August 3, 2019. Cast: *Bernard - Surly (The Nut Job) *Miss Bianca - Andie (The Nut Job) *Madame Medusa - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Penny - Sofie (Little People (2016)) *Mr. Snoops - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Orville - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rufus - Fox (The Little Prince) *Ellie Mae - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *Luke - Mr. Otterton (Zootopia) *Evinrude - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Brutus and Nero - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) *Chairmouse - Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Gramps - Hank (Finding Dory) *Deadeye - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Digger - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Deacon Owl - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Beachcomber Mice - Rats (Ratatouille) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Teresa, Martin, Cynthia and Timmy (The Secret of NIMH) *Bats as Themselves *Reporter who interviews Penny - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Penny's Adoptive Parents - Nicholas and Sophia (Barbie: Princess Charm School) *Children Singing For Penny - Thomas and Friends Characters Scenes Index: *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Duty Calls The Rescuers *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Orphanage/Squirrel talks about Sofie *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - At Mrs. Tweedy's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Hornbill Railway Service/Bird Ride #13 *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Sofie runs away *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy's Hideout *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Bud and Lou smells Andie's Perfume *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Sofie meets Surly and Andie/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Barry gets chased by Bats *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Barry runs for Help *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - End Credits (Tomorrow is Another Day) Movie Used: *The Rescuers (1977) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Little People (2016) *Krypto the Superdog *Ratatouille *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Little Prince *Chicken Run *The Pebble and the Penguin *Zootopia *Bee Movie *Looney Tunes *Finding Dory *Littlest Pet Shop *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Secret Millionaires Club *Barbie: Princess Charm School *Thomas and Friends Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:The Rescuers movie spoofs Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs